Decisiones
by Asshai
Summary: Decisiones de Bella.. acerca de Jacob, de Edward. Historia dividida en dos capítulos. Podría terminar así la saga en mi imaginación.. Spoilers final de Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

**Dedicatorias:** A todos los que han leido las historias anteriores, muchas gracias!! y a Ani, y al que le guste, claro..jejeje.

**Spoilers:** Casi final de Eclipse. En realidad podría ser un final posible... Dos capitulos, o más bien, una misma historia partida en dos.

_**DECISIONES. **_

-Vete con él.

-Edward..

-Lo sé, Bella, siempre lo sé. De hecho desde hace un tiempo he estado esperando este momento. Estoy preparado.

Edward se alejó de mí unos cuantos metros. Sentía un dolor tan profundo en el pecho que pensé que no volvería a incorporarme jamás.

-Lo siento, Edward, has sido muy paciente conmigo.

-Te quiero Bella, estaré a tu lado, lo quieras o no.

-Pues no lo quiero, ya lo hemos hablado. Quiero estar con Jacob, solos. No nos supervises Edward. Sé que no puedo impedírtelo, pero.. sería menos doloroso para ti y menos obsesivo para mí.

Dejaba a Edward porque iba a seguir siendo humana. Su negación a transformarme me hizo mucho daño, y la de su familia también. Quizá el oírme hablar mientras duermo le afectase más de lo que creí, todo este tiempo con Jake.. esas sensaciones al estar con él.. marcan la diferencia entre la vida y la precaución. Supongo que me fui delatando, en sueños.

La decisión había sido tomada tras un año. Si Edward no me quería transformar, si nuestra relación iba a estar marcadas por las diferencias entre Jacob y él, cambiándolo cada vez más, mi decisión se reforzaba. Con Jake había ido experimentando muchas cosas.. quizá todo lo que me decían de mis experiencias humanas, era cierto.

Había madurado y tenía que tomar una decisión. Y ese era Jacob. Por mucho que siguiera amando a Edward, ese sentimiento había ido cobrando fuerza como obsesión, porque lo nuestro, no tenía futuro.

O tenía todo el futuro del mundo. Sin embargo, mi visión de la vida, había cambiado. Quería vivir algo más, quizá no para siempre, pero entonces me encontraba con la rotunda negativa de los Cullen para transformarme. No viviría así.

Elegía a Jacob. Es más, amaba a Jacob más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Con el tiempo, igualaría a Edward. Seguro. No más quebraderos de cabeza. En qué mundo podría haber tenido un final feliz un vampiro y una joven.

-¿Os marcharéis del pueblo? –le pregunté.

-Estaremos viajando, pero mientras sea razonable, volveremos aquí de vez en cuando. Y cuando no sea razonable... volveremos pero nadie nos verá. Adoramos Forks.

-Está bien.

No sonó como lo sentía. No deje entrever mi alivio.

-Cuídate –me dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Eso estoy intentando.

No lo dije en voz muy alta, pero Edward me escuchó, eso estaba muy claro.

Cuando regresé a La Push, Jacob me abrazó en silencio. Hacía mucho tiempo que dejó la prepotencia y la competición con Edward, para hablar sinceramente conmigo y comportarse tal y como yo deseaba. Pero mi deseo fue verlo más a menudo y la situación nos llevó a estar juntos ahora.

-¿Estás segura? –me preguntó.

-Te quiero, quiero vivir una vida normal a tu lado. Me haces feliz.

-Y tú a mí, Bella.

-¿Envejeceremos juntos? –aún temía que eso no sucediera con nadie.

-Lo haremos, ya sabes que hace meses que no me transformo. Y no lo haré, no quiero ser un lobo soltero –me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Y el curso que viene iremos a la universidad, juntos –sentencié.

-Sin falta. Tengo que agradecerte el que me hayas esperado, ahora.. eres.. como dos años mayor que yo.

-¡Oh, cállate Jacob!

Me fastidiaba que me lo recordara, en su tiempo de licantropía no había envejecido, así que Jake seguía teniendo unos diecisiete y yo iba a cumplir los veinte.

-Sabes que no se nota, Bella. Y además calculamos y te saco como veinte años, no lo puedes negar –añadió con prepotencia.

-Cambias bien las ruedas de los coches y sabes arreglar un motor, vaya, a cualquier cosa le sumas puntos ahora.

-Siempre.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó de nuevo, y yo me sentí reconfortada. El camino que había tomado era fácil, era cómodo, me sentía muy a gusto, me sentía querida y no me costaba corresponder a ese sentimiento. Si, podía vivir mi vida así.

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**------------- Dos años después ---------------**_

Nunca hubiera imaginado esto. Pensé que mis sentimientos por Jacob, no acabarían nunca. Crecerían con el tiempo, y su presencia anularía a la de Edward.

Edward. No había aparecido ni una sola vez y jamás le había escuchado en mi mente como la primera vez que desapareció. Me había respetado.

No era lo que había hecho yo, desde luego. ¿Cuándo dejaría de tomar las decisiones incorrectas en esta vida?. Jake había aceptado que no sentía por él los mismos sentimientos, y que nuestra pasión del principio se fue convirtiendo en cenizas.

Y además, una imagen, nunca se me fue de la mente. Su imagen.

Al menos Jacob y yo, no volveríamos a vernos más. Habíamos probado todo tipo de relaciones, y ninguna había funcionado. Nos queríamos, pero no era suficiente. No debí creer que le amaba casi como a Edward, no debí creer que acabaría queriéndolo como a él. No debí pensar que esa era la solución más madura. Ni alegrarme de que fuera la fácil.

Escoger lo sencillo, no te hace más madura, sino infeliz. Aunque los momentos vividos con Jacob, me habían maravillado, no eran completos.

Si había más experiencias humanas por vivir, yo no las quería conocer. Estaba tan destrozada por todo lo vivido, que no me importaba encerrarme en un cuarto y no volver a salir más. ¿Para qué?.

Lo tenía todo listo para marcharme, Charlie y Renné me habían despedido ya. Dormiría en Port Angeles y luego me marcharía a la primera universidad que me aceptó. Terminaría los estudios en Canadá, en Alaska, daba igual. Y sola.

No le escuché entrar, ni sé por dónde lo hizo. Me despertó el frío que sentí en todo el cuerpo.

Edward me había abrazado. Y yo sólo pude mirarlo con la boca abierta.

-Has llegado a la conclusión de que me amas.

-He sido feliz, pero no era el tipo de felicidad que yo necesitaba. No me salen las cosas bien, así que voy alejarme de aquí.

Ese fue nuestro saludo.

-Se te ve hundida.

-Lo estoy. Me alegra verte Edward, dale recuerdos sobre todo a Alice –le contesté girándome en la cama.

-Me mereces.

-Tengo lo que me he buscado, y no soy tan descarada como para pedirte disculpas. No quiero que me perdones.

-La decisión la tomamos los dos. Y si vas a marcharte lejos, si quieres huir de todo, Bella, si te has hastiado de la vida en estos dos años.. quizá pueda por fin, acompañarte.

Me quedé petrificada. Él me seguía amando y yo nunca había dejado de quererle. Pero, no debía ser recompensada así.

-No.. no me quieras, no me lo merezco.

-Te lo dije antes, me mereces porque tú eres más de lo que yo hubiera podido imaginar en toda mi larga existencia. ¿Quieres compartirla conmigo?.

No iba a pensar más, mis decisiones eran desastrosas. Actué por instinto.

Extendí la muñeca.

Cerré los ojos.

El roce de los labios de Edward me produjo bienestar, así debió haber sido, nos queríamos. Eso no cambiaría nunca. Ahora, nos tocaba ser felices a nosotros.

Y sentí felicidad, hasta que el dolor se fue extendiendo por todas mis venas. Era el principio de una nueva vida.

_**FIN. **_


End file.
